Stars Abright
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: Don is in love with Leo but believes it to be something to be ignored. What happens when that Love is Returned? This is a collab between AJB66613 and I. It takes place in the 2007 Movie universe


_**Okay, this is a collaboration between AJB66613 and myself :) I do hope you all enjoy this!**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own TMNT. Which is a damn shame**_

_**~~~Stars Abright~~~**_

Donnie smiled as he looked over his family. It was the first official family dinner since Leo came home and it made the purple banded ninja glow with happiness. Raph was laughing, beer bottle in hand. Mikey was laughing as well joyous that he no longer had to work as Cowabunga Carl...well, for a few days at least. He was still booked for a few more months. Splinter smiled into his tea happy that his sons were all home and safe.

Don's honey colored eyes drifted over to his eldest brother. Leo sat at the table laughing along side Raph. They two became as thick as thieves since the blue banded ninja returned home and it warmed Don's heart as he saw them bond over things. Mikey belched loudly, making the rest of them complain in disgust. But the laughter in Raph's eyes didn't die like Leo's did. Don looked back down at the table, trying to beat down the blush that wanted to over come his face. The olive skinned male closed his eyes and focused. He felt the blush go away and he sighed in relief.

Don looked back up and saw Leo was staring at him. A blush began to creep its way up the genius's neck but he managed to keep it down. Leo's steel grey eyes bore into Don's honey ones, making the blush return with a vengeance. Mumbling on how he wasn't hungry, Donnie got up from the table and all but fled the kitchen. Raph and Mikey shared the same look while Leo's eyes became clouded with emotion. Splinter glanced at his eldest son and nodded, silently giving an answer to the blue banded ninja's unspoken question.

Leo stood, giving his family a smile and went after Don. He made his way up to where the purple banded ninja was no doubt hiding, only to pause outside Don's room. Donnie accidentally left the door cracked making it easy for Leo to eavesdrop.

"Stupid, that is what you are Donatello. It is so obvious that a blind man can see it," Don said pacing the floor in his room, "I know you love Leo but that is no excuse to act like a blushing 16 year old Catholic virgin!"

Leo blinked, processing what Don said. It sounded like the slightly shorter male was chastising himself over...Grey eyes widened as the eldest turtle realized what Don was telling himself. The blue banded ninja slowly opened the door, moving into the room. His brother was so caught up in talking to himself that he didn't realize it until it was too late.

An adorable squeak came from the genius when his eyes landed on Leo. A soft smile came over Leo's face as he moved towards Donnie. "Don, I heard you."

"Heard me? What are you-?" Don looked confused until he realized what his eldest brother meant. His light brown eyes widened before he muttered, "Oh. Oh god."

"Don. Donnie, it is okay." said Leo.

Donatello looked at him, fear coming out of his eyes. "No it isn't! I-I just...Oh god..."

He sat down, a few shades lighter than he was earlier.

The leaf green turtle came up and crouched down next to the scared Donnie. "Don, I want to you to listen to me okay?"

A small nod was all Leo got but he took it. "The reason that this is all okay is because I love you too."

Don gave a frustrated sigh. "You don't get it Leo. I _love_ you."

A confused look came over the fearless leader which made the purple banded ninja scoff. Before Leo could open his mouth to ask what Don meant, said male leaned forward and placed a kiss on Leo's cheek.

Leo's eyes clouded as he began to process what the kiss meant. Donnie pulled back, staring into his love's eyes. "I love you Leo. More than a brother. I felt like this for a while now and I know it is sick a-and wrong but I love you."

"Don...I..." began Leo but he trailed off. Silence fell over the two turtles for what seemed like hours.

After a few minutes, Leo finally did something that shocked Don to his bones. Leo leaned forward and kissed him properly. Don gave a small squeak as he realized Leo was kissing him on the lips. After a few seconds of it swimming in his head, Don began kissing him back. After a few minutes of it, both turtles broke apart, panting slightly.

"Donnie, I get it. I love you in the same way. It was kinda the reason why I stayed away longer than planned. You see I didn't want to come back and have you hate me." the leader said, looking down at his feet.

Don placed a hand on Leo's shoulder, "I could never hate you! I love you Leo!"

A small chuckle left Leo and he swept Don up in his arms. The two of them laughed as Leo swung them around in a circle. The two happy turtles smiled at each other, completely unaware of the being standing outside of the room. The being walked away, not letting the lovebirds know that he had been eavesdropping...

_**~~~Stars Abright~~~**_

_**I know, very short but it was very difficult to write this out due to me not being a big fan of Leo/Don so yeah. Sorry it is getting off on a slow start but the rest is coming! :) I promise!**_


End file.
